interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
BI
bi- ???? * en: adj in compounds bi- (two, twice) * ◊ bicyclo etc.; binomio etc.; bicarbonato etc.; bicorne etc.; bigame etc.: biennal etc.; bilabial etc.; bifide etc.; bifurcar etc. =biacido= * sub =biacuminate= * adj =bialate= * adj =biangulo= * sub =biantennate= * adj =biarticulate= * adj =biathlon= * sub =biatomic= * adj =biauricular= * adj =biauriculate= * adj =biaxial= * adj =bibace= * adj =bibasic= * adj * bibasic * en: adj Chem. dibasic, bibasic =bibelot= * sub =biber= * sub =biber= * v * biber¹ ???? * pt: v beber * en: v to drink * ◊ bibule; bibibile-imbibibile; bibitor; bibitura; bibita; imbiber-imbibimento, imbibition; biber² * biber² ???? * pt: n bebida * en: n drink, drinking * ◊ biberage; abiberar-abiberatorio =biberage= * sub * biberage (-aje) ???? * pt: n bebida * en: n beverage, drink; potion =biberon= * sub * biberon F ???? * pt: n biberão F * en: n baby-bottle =bibibile= * adj * bibibile ???? * pt: adj bebível * en: adj drinkable =bibita= * sub * bibita (bíb-) ???? * pt: n bebida * en: n drink (1. draught, glassful, etc. of a given beverage; 2. beverage) =bibitor= * sub * bibitor ???? * pt: n bebedor * en: n drinker, drunkard =bibitura= * sub * bibitura ???? * pt: n bebida * en: n beverage, drink =Biblia= * sub * Biblia ???? * pt: n Bíblia * en: n Bible * ◊ biblista; biblic =biblic= * adj * biblic ???? * pt: adj bíblico/a * en: adj biblical; * societate biblic Bible Socicty =biblicismo= * sub =biblicista= * sub * biblio- ???? * en: n in compounds biblio- (as in “bibliography,” “bibliomancy”) * ◊ bibliotheca etc.; bibliophile etc.; bibliographo etc.; bibliomantia etc. =bibliobus= * sub =bibliographia= * sub * bibliographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n bibliografia (1. descrição ou história dos livros; 2. lista bibliográfica) * en: n bibliography (1. description or history of books; 2. bibliographical list) =bibliographic= * adj * bibliographic ???? * pt: adj bibliográfico/a * en: adj bibliographic =bibliographo= * sub * bibliographo (-ó-) ???? * pt: n bibliógrafo * en: n bibliographer * ◊ bibliographia; bibliographic =bibliolatra= * sub * bibliolatra (-ó-) ???? * pt: n bibliolatra * en: n bibliolater * ◊ bibliolatria =bibliolatria= * sub * bibliolatria (-ía) ???? * pt: n bibliolatria * en: n bibliolatry =bibliologia= * sub =bibliologic= * adj =bibliomane= * adj * bibliomane ???? * pt: adj bibliómano/a * en: adj bibliomaniac, bibliomaniacal * ◊ bibliomano =bibliomania= * sub * bibliomania (-ía) ???? * pt: n bibliomania * en: n bibliomania =bibliomaniaco= * sub =bibliomano= * sub * bibliomano (-ó-) ???? * pt: n bibliómano * en: n bibliomaniac, bibliomane =bibliomantia= * sub * bibliomantia (-ía) ???? * pt: n bibliomância * en: n bibliomancy =bibliometria= * sub =bibliometric= * adj =bibliophile= * adj * bibliophile ???? * pt: adj bibliófilo/a * en: adj bibliophile * ◊ bibliophilo =bibliophilia= * sub =bibliophilic= * adj =bibliophilo= * sub * bibliophilo (-ó-) ???? * pt: n bibliófilo * en: n bibliophile =bibliotheca= * sub * bibliotheca ???? * pt: n biblioteca * en: n I. library (1. place where a collection of books is kept; 2. collection of books); II. closed bookcase * ◊ bibliothecario =bibliothecario= * sub * bibliothecario ???? * pt: n bibliotecário * en: n librarian =bibliotheconomia= * sub =biblista= * sub * biblista ???? * pt: n biblista * en: n Biblist, Biblicist =biblistica= * sub =bibon= * sub =bibracteate= * adj =bibule= * adj * bibule * en: adj bibulous, addicted to drink =bibulo= * sub =bicameral= * adj =bicameralismo= * sub =bicameralista= * sub =bicapsular= * adj =bicarbonato= * sub * bicarbonato ???? * pt: n bicarbonato * en: n bicarbonate =bicarburo= * sub * bicarburo * en: n bicarburet, bicarbide =bicarietto= * sub =bicarinate= * adj =bicario= * sub * bicario ???? * pt: n copo * en: n tumbler, goblet, beaker, etc. =bicaudal= * adj =bicaudate= * adj =bicellular= * adj =bicentenari= * adj * bicentenari ???? * pt: adj bicentenário/a * en: adj bicentenary =bicentenario= * sub * bicentenario ???? * pt: n bicentenário * en: n bicentenary, bicentennial =bicephale= * adj =bichromato= * sub * bichromato * en: n Chem. bichromate =bichromia= * sub =bicipital= * adj * bicipital ???? * pt: adj bicipital * en: adj bicipital =bicipite= * adj =bicipite= * sub * bicipite¹ (-cí-) ???? * pt: adj bicipital * en: adj bicipital * ◊ bicipite²-bicipital * bicipite² (-cí-) ???? * pt: n bicípite * en: n biceps =bicocca= * sub =bicolor= * adj * bicolor ???? * pt: adj bicolor * en: adj bicolored, bicolor =bicolorate= * adj =bicompact= * sub =biconcave= * adj =biconvexe= * adj =bicorne= * adj * bicorne ???? * pt: adj bicorne * en: adj bicorn =bicorno= * sub =bicornute= * adj * bicornute ???? * pt: adj bicorne * en: adj bicorn, bicornuate =bicristate= * adj =bicultural= * adj =biculturalismo= * sub =bicuspidate= * adj =bicuspide= * adj * bicuspide (-cús-) ???? * pt: adj bicuspide * en: adj bicuspid =bicyclar= * v * bicyclar ???? * pt: v biciclar * en: v to cycle, bicycle =bicycletta= * sub * bicycletta ???? * pt: n bicicleta * en: n bicycle =bicyclic (I)= * adj =bicyclic (II)= * adj * bicyclic ???? * pt: adj bicíclico/a * en: adj 1. bicyclic ( * of two cycles, circles, or wheels); 2. bicyclic ( * of bicycles) =bicyclista= * sub * bicyclista ???? * pt: n ciclista * en: n cyclist, bicyclist =bicyclo= * sub * bicyclo ???? * pt: n biciclo * en: n bicycle * ◊ bicycletta; bicyclista; bicyclic²; bicyclar =bicylindric= * adj =bidactyle= * adj =bidentate= * adj =bidente= * sub * bidente ???? * pt: n bidentado * en: n bident ( * two-pronged instrument) =bidet= * sub =bidimensional= * adj * bidimensional ???? * pt: adj bidimensional * en: adj bidimensional =bidimensionalitate= * sub * bidimensionalmente ???? * pt: adv bidimensionalmente =bidirectional= * adj =bidon= * sub =bidonville= * sub =biedermeier= * sub =biella= * sub * biella ???? * pt: n Mec. biela * en: n Mach. connecting rod =bielorusse= * adj =Bielorussia= * sub n pr =bielorusso= * sub =biennal= * adj * biennal ???? * pt: adj bienal * en: adj biennial (1. lasting two years; 2. occurring every two years) * biennalmente ???? * pt: adv bienalmente =biennio= * sub * biennio ???? * pt: n bienio =biequivalentia= * sub =bifalcifere= * adj =bifide= * adj * bifide (bí-) ???? * pt: adj bífido/a * en: adj bifid =bifilar= * adj =biflagellate= * adj =biflor= * adj =bifocal= * adj * bifocal ???? * pt: adj bifocal * en: adj bifocal, having two foci =bifoliate= * adj =bifolie= * adj =bifora= * sub =biforme= * adj * biforme ???? * pt: adj biforme * en: adj biform =bifurcar= * v * bifurcar ???? * pt: v bifurcar * en: v to bifurcate * ◊ bifurcation =bifurcate= * adj =bifurcation= * sub * bifurcation ???? * pt: n bifurcação * en: n bifurcation =biga= * sub =bigame= * adj * bigame (bí-) ???? * pt: adj bígamo/a * en: adj bigamous * ◊ bigamia; bigamo =bigamia= * sub * bigamia (-ía) ???? * pt: n bigamia * en: n bigamy =bigamo= * sub * bigamo (bí-) ???? * pt: n bígamo * en: n bigamist =bigbang= * sub =bignonia= * sub =bignoniaceas= * sub pl =bignoniacee= * adj =bigot= * adj =bigot= * sub * bigot ???? * pt: n fanático, sectário * en: n bigot; attrib.: bigoted * ◊ bigoteria =bigoteria= * sub * bigoteria (-ía) ???? * pt: n intolerância, fanatismo, sectarismo * en: n bigotry =biharmonic= * adj =bihebdomadari= * adj =bijection= * sub =bijective= * adj =bikini= * sub * bikini ???? * pt: n bikini; (1. um atol no Norte do Pacifico; uma das ilhas Marshall onde os E.U. provaram a bomba atomica em 1946; 2. bikini (fato-de-banho feminino) =bilabial= * adj * bilabial ???? * pt: adj Gram. bilabial (consoante que se pronuncia com os dois lábios) * en: adj Gram. bilabial =bilabiate= * adj =bilabiodental= * adj =bilateral= * adj * bilateral ???? * pt: adj bilateral * en: adj bilateral =bilateralitate= * sub * bilateralmente ???? * pt: adv bilateralmente =bile= * sub * bile ???? * pt: n bile, bilis, fel (1. Fisiol.; 2. irascibilidade) * en: n bile (1. Physiol.; also: gall; 2. choler, irascibility, ill-humor) * ◊ biliari; biliose-biliositate; biliverdina etc.; atrabile etc. =bilente= * sub =bilharzia= * sub =bilharziasis= * sub * bili- ???? * en: see bile * =biliar= * adj =biliardo= * sub * biliardo ???? * pt: n bilhar; * balla de biliardo bola de bilhar * en: n 1. billiards; 2. billiard table; * balla de biliardo billiard ball; * jocar al biliardo to play billiards * biliari ???? * pt: adj Fisiol. biliar * en: adj Physiol. biliary; * calculo biliari gallstone, bilestone, biliary calculus =biligenese (-esis)= * sub =biligulate= * adj =bilinear= * adj =bilingue= * adj * bilingue ???? * pt: adj bilingue * en: adj bilingual * ◊ bilinguismo =bilinguismo= * sub * bilinguismo ???? * pt: n bilinguismo * en: n bilingualism =bilinguitate= * sub =biliose= * adj * biliose ???? * pt: adj bilioso/a (1. Med.; 2. colérico/a) * en: adj bilious (1. Med.; 2. choleric, ill-tempered) =biliositate= * sub * biliositate * en: n biliousness =biliproteina= * sub =bilirubina= * sub =biliverdina= * sub * biliverdina * en: n Biochem. biliverdin * bill A ???? * pt: n bill A * en: n bill ( * proposed law) =billet= * sub * billet ???? * pt: n 1. nota; 2. bilhete * en: n 1. note ( * short letter); 2. ticket (as in “railroad ticket”); * 3.billet ( * lodging order); * billet (de banca) (bank) note, bill; * billet a ordine promissory note made out to order * ◊ billetero; billeteria; billetar =billetar= * v * billetar * en: v to billet =billeteria= * sub * billeteria (-ía) ???? * pt: n bilheteira, bilheteria * en: n ticket-window, box-office =billetero= * sub * billetero ???? * pt: n bilheteiro * en: n ticket seller =billion= * sub * billion ???? * pt: n bilião, bilhão * en: n billion (1. thousand millions; 2. million millions) * ◊ billionesime =billionesime= * adj * billionesime (-ésime) * en: adj billionth; * le billionesime parte, le billionesimo the billionth part, the billionth * billionesime parte, billionesimo ???? * pt: n bilionesima parte, bilionesimo =billionesimo= * sub =bilobate= * adj * bilobate * en: adj bilobate, two-lobed =bilobulate= * adj =bilocation= * sub =bilocular= * adj =bimaculate= * adj =bimane= * adj * bimane ???? * pt: adj Zool. bimano * en: adj Zool. bimanous =bimanual= * adj =bimbam!=interj =bimensual= * adj * bimensual ???? * pt: n bimensal =bimestral= * adj * bimestral ???? * pt: adj bimestral * en: adj bimonthly ( * occurring once in two months) * bimestralmente ???? * pt: adv bimestralmente =bimestre= * sub * bimestre ???? * pt: n bimestre * en: n period of two months * ◊ bimestral =bimestrial= * adj =bimetallic= * adj =bimetallismo= * sub * bimetallismo * en: n bimetallism =bimetallista= * sub * bimetallista * en: n bimetallist =bimetallo= * sub =bimillenari= * adj =bimillenario= * sub =bimillenio= * sub =bimolecular= * adj =bimotor= * adj * bimotor ???? * pt: n bimotor =bin= * adj * bin ???? * pt: adj duo (dois) * en: adj two by two, two at a time * ◊ binari; combinar; binoculo etc. =binar= * v * binar ???? * pt: v combinar, unir =binari= * adj * binari ???? * pt: adj binário/a * en: adj binary =binarismo= * sub =binasal= * adj =bination= * sub =binational= * adj =binationalité= * sub =binaural= * adj =binectarifere= * adj =bingo= * sub * bingo ???? * pt: n bingo (jogo semelhante ao loto) =binocular= * adj =binoculo= * sub * binoculo ???? * pt: n binóculo * en: n binoculars; also: opera glasses =binomial= * adj =binomie= * adj * binomie ???? * pt: adj Alg. binómio/a * en: adj Alg. binomial * ◊ binomio =binominal= * adj =binomio= * sub * binomio ???? * pt: n Alg. binómio * en: n Alg. binomial =binon= * sub =binuclear= * adj * bio- ???? * en: n in compounds bio- (as in “biology” * ◊ biologo etc.; biochimia etc.; biogenetic etc; aerobie etc.; amphibie etc.; cenobio etc.; microbio etc. =bioacustica= * sub =bioastronautica= * sub =biobibliographia= * sub =biobibliographic= * adj =bioblasto= * sub =biocarburante= * sub =biocatalysator= * sub =biocatalyse (-ysis)= * sub =biocenologia= * sub =biocenose (-osis)= * sub =biochimia= * sub * biochimia (-ía) ???? * pt: n bioquímica * en: n biochemistry * ◊ biochimista; biochimic =biochimic= * adj * biochimic ???? * pt: adj bioquímico/a * en: adj biochemical =biochimico= * sub =biochimista= * sub * biochimista ???? * pt: n bioquímico * en: n biochemist =biocida= * sub =bioclimate= * sub =bioclimatic= * adj =bioclimatologia= * sub =bioclimatologic= * adj =biocommunication= * sub =biocompatibile= * adj =bioconversion= * sub =biocriminologia= * sub =biocybernetica= * sub =biocyclo= * sub =biodegradabile= * adj * biodegradabile ???? * pt: adj biodegradável =biodegradabilitate= * sub =biodegradar= * v =biodegradation= * sub =biodiversitate= * sub =biodynamic= * adj =biodynamica= * sub =bioelectric= * adj =bioelectricitate= * sub =bioelectronica= * sub =bioenergetic= * adj =bioenergetica= * sub =bioenergia= * sub =bioessayo= * sub =bioethanol= * sub =bioethica= * sub =biofiltration= * sub =biofiltro= * sub =biogas= * sub =biogene= * adj =biogenealogia= * sub =biogenese (-esis)= * sub * biogenese (-gé-) ???? * pt: n biogénese (1. genesis de organismos; 2. "teoria da biogénese") * en: n biogenesis (1. genesis of organisms; 2. “theory of biogenesis”) * ◊ abiogenese * biogenesis (-gé-) ???? * pt: n biogénese (1. genesis de organismos; 2. "teoria da biogénese") * en: n biogenesis (1. genesis of organisms; 2. “theory of biogenesis”) * ◊ abiogenesis =biogenetic= * adj * biogenetic ???? * pt: adj biogenético/a * en: adj biogenetic * ◊ abiogenetic * biogeneticamente ???? * pt: adv biogeneticamente =biogeochimia= * sub =biogeographia= * sub =biogeographic= * adj =biogerontologia= * sub =biographia= * sub * biographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n biografia * en: n biography =biographic= * adj * biographic ???? * pt: adj biográfico/a * en: adj biographic * biographicamente ???? * pt: adv biograficamente =biographo= * sub * biographo (-ó-) ???? * pt: n biógrafo * en: n biographer * ◊ biographia-autobiographia; biographic-autobiographic =bioindustria= * sub =bioingenieria= * sub =bioingeniero= * sub =biologia= * sub * biologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n biologia * en: n biology =biologic= * adj * biologic * pt: adj biológico/a * en: adj biological * biologicamente ???? * pt: adv biologicamente =biologista= * sub * biologista ???? * pt: n biologista * en: n biologist =biologo= * sub * biologo (-ó-) ???? * pt: n biólogo * en: n biologist * ◊ biologia-biologista; biologic =bioluminescente= * adj =bioluminescentia= * sub =biolyse (-ysis)= * sub =biomassa= * sub =biomathematica= * sub =biomechanic= * adj =biomechanica= * sub =biomedic= * adj =biomedical= * adj =biometeorologia= * sub =biometeorologic= * adj =biomethano= * sub =biometria= * sub =biometric= * adj =biomicroscopia= * sub =biomolecula= * sub =biomorphologia= * sub =bionic= * adj =bionica= * sub =bionomia= * sub =biophotometro= * sub =biophysic= * adj =biophysica= * sub =biophysico= * sub =bioplasma= * sub =bioplastic= * adj =bioplastica= * sub =bioplasto= * sub =biopsia= * sub =biorhythmica= * sub =biorhythmo= * sub =biosocial= * adj =biosociologia= * sub =biosphera= * sub =biostatic= * adj =biostatica= * sub =biostratigraphia= * sub =biosynthese (-esis)= * sub =biotechnic= * adj =biotechnica= * sub =biotechnologia= * sub =biotechnologista= * sub =biotechnologo= * sub =biotherapia= * sub =biothermogenese (-esis)= * sub =biotic= * adj =biotina= * sub =biotite= * sub =biotopo= * sub =biotrophe= * adj =biotropismo= * sub =bioturre= * sub =biotypo= * sub =biotypologia= * sub =bioxydo= * sub * bioxydo (-óx-) ???? * pt: n dióxido, bióxido * en: n dioxide =bip= * interj =bipale= * adj =bipare= * adj =biparietal= * adj =bipartibile= * adj * bipartibile ???? * pt: adj bipartível * en: adj bipartible =bipartir= * v * bipartir ???? * pt: v bipartir * en: v to divide into two parts * ◊ bipartibile; bipartition; bipartite =bipartite= * adj * bipartite ???? * pt: adj bipartido (que tem duas partes) * en: adj bipartite ( * having two parts) =bipartition= * sub * bipartition ???? * pt: n bipartição * en: n bipartition =bipartitismo= * sub =bipedal= * adj =bipede= * adj =bipede= * sub * bipede¹ (bí-) ???? * pt: adj bípede * en: adj biped * bipede² (bí-) ???? * pt: n bípede * en: n biped =bipennate,bipinnate= * adj =bipenne= * sub * bipenne ???? * pt: n bipene Hist. (machadinha de dois gumes) * en: n Hist. (two-edged) battle-axe =bipetale= * adj =biphasate= * adj =biphasic= * adj =bipinnate= * adj =biplano= * sub * biplano ???? * pt: n biplano * en: n biplane =bipolar= * adj * bipolar ???? * pt: adj bipolar * en: adj bipolar =bipolarisation= * sub =bipolaritate= * sub =biprisma= * sub =biquadrate= * adj =biquadratic= * adj =biquadrato= * sub =biquotidian= * adj =bira= * sub * bira ???? * pt: n cerveja (bebida alcoólica a base de lúpulo, cevada e outros cereais); * bira clar cerveja branca; * bira obscur cerveja preta * en: n beer; * bira clar light beer; * bira obscur dark beer * ◊ birero; bireria =biracial= * adj =biracialitate= * sub =bireactor= * sub =birefraction= * sub =birefrangente= * adj =birefrangentia= * sub =bireme= * adj =bireme= * sub * bireme¹ ???? * pt: adj bireme, (dois remos) * en: adj bireme, two-oared * bireme² ???? * pt: n bireme * en: n bireme =bireria (( * bireria (-ía) ???? * pt: n cervejaria * en: n saloon, beerhouse =birero= * sub * birero ???? * pt: n cervejeiro * en: n (beer) brewer =biriera= * sub =birman= * adj =Birmania= * sub n pr =birmano= * sub =birretta= * sub =bis= * adv * bis ???? * pt: 1. adv bis; 2. interj outra vez * en: 1. adv twice; 2. interj encore * ◊ bisavo etc.; bistorta etc. =bis!= * interj =bisaccia= * sub =bisannual= * adj =bisannualitate= * sub =bisava= * sub * bisava ???? * pt: n bisavó * en: n great-grandmother =bisavo= * sub * bisavo ???? * pt: n bisavô * en: n great-grandfather =Biscaya= * sub n pr =biscayin= * adj =biscayino= * sub =biscocteria= * sub =biscocto= * sub =biscuit= * sub * biscuit ???? * pt: n biscoito (cozido duas vezes) * en: n biscuit (1. cracker, cooky, etc.; 2. Pottery bisque) * ◊ biscuitero; biscuiteria =biscuiteria= * sub * biscuiteria (-ía) ???? * pt: n biscoitaria * en: n biscuit bakery =biscuitero= * sub * biscuitero ???? * pt: n biscoiteiro * en: n biscuit baker =biscutella= * sub =bisecar= * v =bisection= * sub =bisectrice, bissectrice= * sub =bisecular= * adj =bisellar= * v =bisello= * sub =biseptimanal= * adj =biserrate= * adj =bisexual= * adj * bisexual ???? * pt: adj bissexual * en: adj bisexual =bisexualitate= * sub * bisexualmente ???? * pt: adv bissexualmente =bismuth= * sub * bismuth (bíz-) ???? * pt: n Quim. bismuto (Bi) * en: n Chem. bismuth =bismuthina= * sub =bismuthismo= * sub =bisnepote= * sub * bisnepta ???? * pt: n bisneta =bisnepto= * sub * bisnepto ???? * pt: n bisneto =bison= * sub * bison ???? * pt: n bisão, bisonte * en: n bison (1. European aurochs; 2. American buffalo) =bisonte= * sub * bisonte ???? * pt: n bisão, bisonte * en: n bison (1. European aurochs; 2. American buffalo) =bispicate= * adj =bissar= * v =bissextil= * adj =bistabile= * adj =bistabilitate= * sub =bistipulate= * adj =bistorta= * sub * bistorta * en: n Bot. bistort, snakeweed =bistre= * sub =bisturi= * sub * bisturi ???? * pt: n bisturi =bisulcate= * adj =bisulce= * adj =bisulco= * sub =bisulfato= * sub =bisulfito= * sub =bisyllabe= * adj * bisyllabe (-sí-) ???? * pt: adj bissílabo/a * en: adj dissyllabic, disyllabic * ◊ bisyllabo =bisyllabo= * sub * bisyllabo (-sí-) ???? * pt: n bissílabo * en: n dissyllable, disyllable =bit= * sub =bitangente= * sub =bitartrato= * sub =bithematic= * adj =bitonal= * adj =bitonalitate= * sub =bitta= * sub =bitter= * sub =bituminage= * sub * bituminage (-aje) * en: n bituminization ( * process of covering with bitumen) =bituminar= * v * bituminar ???? * pt: v betumar * en: v to bituminize, cover with bitumen =bituminate= * adj =bitumine= * sub * bitumine ???? * pt: n betume * en: n bitumen * ◊ bituminose; bituminar-bituminage; bituminisar-bituminisation =bituminisar= * v * bituminisar ???? * pt: v betumar * en: v to bituminize, cover with bitumen =bituminisation= * sub * bituminisation * en: n bituminization ( * process of covering with bitumen) =bituminose= * adj * bituminose ???? * pt: adj betuminoso/a * en: adj bituminous; * carbon bituminose bituminous coal, soft coal * bituminosemente ???? * pt: adv bituminosamente =biunivoc= * adj =bivac= * sub * bivac ???? * pt: n bivaque * en: n bivouac * ◊ bivacar =bivacar= * v * bivacar ???? * pt: v bivacar * en: v to bivouac =bivalente= * adj =bivalentia= * sub =bivalve= * adj * bivalve ???? * pt: adj Zool. bivalve * en: adj Zool. bivalve * ◊ bivalvo =bivalvo= * sub * bivalvo ???? * pt: n Zool. bivalve * en: n Zool. bivalve =bivector= * sub =bivitellin= * adj =bixina= * sub =bizarre= * adj * bizarre ???? * pt: adj bizarro/a * en: adj odd, queer, bizarre * ◊ bizarria =bizarreria= * sub * bizarria (-ía) ???? * pt: n bizarria * en: n strangeness, oddness, oddity =bizonal= * adj * bizonal * en: adj bizonal